


you're my aphrodisiac

by MilkyFia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyFia/pseuds/MilkyFia
Summary: yifan falls in love with a boy in the most unexpected way. and together, they must face the world.





	you're my aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing and posting fanfiction. I guess my love for writing has been rekindled lately and I thought about giving fanfiction and my favorite ship a chance. I hope this helps me to find joy again in writing and further improve the expanse of my imagination and my English since it's not my first language (so if there's any mistakes, grammatical wise or unfit use of vocab please tell me!)
> 
> I would truly appreciate some feedback. It would give me the push I need to continue writing~ (I'm the kind of person that drops something when I feel it's not good enough. Sigh. (ಥ﹏ಥ))

∘◦ ❈ ◦∘ 

ㅤ

The dim apartment reeks of alcohol and tobacco. The smell is so strong it makes Yifan dizzy. He drops his empty beer cup on the window sill and scans the crowd of drunken teenagers dancing arrhythmically under the red and green hues of the string lights that provide the only source of illumination in the entire room.

He spots Tao and Sehun in the small kitchen area, huddled at a corner with another guy. He’s tall and lanky with big ears flaring from under bright red hair that stands out in the dark. 

Yifan immediately recognizes him as Park Chanyeol. The owner of the apartment.

It’s hot and he can almost feel the sweat rubbing off on him as he forces his way through the muddled crowd over to his friends.

“Kris!” Tao immediately beams and walks over, throwing an arm over Yifan’s shoulder. “Come closer,” he speaks in a hushed tone, dragging Yifan into their small circle. Sehun passes him a small cigarette they’ve been sharing around, and it only takes a moment for Yifan to register the familiar scent of marijuana. He takes the cigarette and draws the smoke into his mouth.

“I’ll introduce you two,” Tao offers. “Chanyeol this is Kris. Kris this is Chanyeol, the guy I invited you over to his place.”

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol smiles faintly and they shake hands.

“Like wise. You look familiar,” Kris can almost swear he’s seen him before, but his mind is as foggy as the air in the room.

“He’s in my class,” Sehun speaks up for the first time since Yifan’s joined them. His stoic expression turns into a lopsided smile, “but fortunately, he’s not a bright leader of tomorrow.” Chanyeol huffs sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Sehun and the latter sticks his tongue out and laughs.

The name elicits a spark in Yifan’s mind. Park Chanyeol.  The clumsy giant in the year below him, usually in the boys’ bathroom during breaks doing funny business.

“Chanyeol knows a guy. He sells stuff for a good price. Let him hook you up on the good stuff,” Tao says, winking at Yifan.

Yifan hesitates for a second. What if he gets caught? That must not happen under any circumstances. A rich kid with perfect college attendance and the son of Wu Motor Company’s ceo shouldn’t be in a party full of drugs and debauched teenagers in the first place, but two of those reckless teenagers are his best friends since third grade and maybe, just maybe, a rich kid with perfect college attendance and the son of Wu Motor Company’s ceo needs something to let loose once in a while.

Ah. Why the heck not.

“Can he be trusted?” Yifan asks, looking at Chanyeol. “Of course!” Chanyeol says, his tone turns into a sarcastic one as he snorts, “What’s he gonna do anyway? Go on TV to say a rich kid is buying drugs? Come on, that wouldn’t be news”

“I just don’t want them to know at college,” Yifan counters.

“Don’t worry, who’s gonna find out? I won’t tell anyone. The guy’s also very discreet about his business,” Chanyeol says with a reassuring tone, “Plus he’ll be here soon. I talked to him ten minutes ago. I can give him a call and he’ll meet you upstairs in my room.”

 “Alright.” Yifan nods at Chanyeol and the latter beams and wraps an arm around his neck. ”Yah! My man!”

                     

 ∘◦ ❈ ◦∘ 

 

The air is cool and clear in Chanyeol’s room and Yifan feels like he can finally use his lungs properly and take a decent breath of air as he closes the door behind him. The Kid should be here any minute according to his friends.

The room is oddly plain for someone like Chanyeol, Yifan thinks. He had expected to see a paint job that you won't normally find in a bedroom, something that matches the boy’s fiery red hair and careless behavior. It’s rather a simple room instead with a double bed, a small nightstand and a cabinet. There’s a door on the wall facing the bed probably leading to a bathroom. A bunch of shirts are thrown here and there.

The only interesting thing that catches his eyes is a white electric guitar, with crimson red covering parts of the body and the entire head piece. It’s propped up next to the bed’s headboard, connected to wires reaching all the way to a medium set of speakers on the wall next to it. Yifan likes it a lot. He’s never seen one before, sure on TV and magazines, but never in front of his eyes.

He’s busy admiring it when the door is suddenly pushed open startling Yifan.

A boy walks in languidly, locking a pair of dark eyes on him.

“Are you Yifan?” His soft voice echoes off the walls of the quiet room. His speech is a bit slurry and Yifan speculates he might’ve been drinking before arriving here.

He doesn’t move inside until Yifan nods his head, the door clicking shut behind him.  The boy steps closer and cranes his neck to be able to look at him, the height difference is hard to overlook. The boy is at least a head shorter than him and Yifan finds himself with a stupid fleeting thought of how nice it would feel to hug someone his size and just watch them completely drown in his arms.

Yifan can see that his hair is soft and black, cut into a simple comma hairstyle that fits the frame of his delicate, handsome face. His skin is fair and smooth, glowing softly under the white neon lights. Half lidded eyes and a full pair of glistening pink lips complete the canvas, and Yifan has to force his eyes not to linger on the deep, middle groove of his lower lip.

“Chanyeol told me you wanted to try something new,” the boy speaks in broken Korean and Yifan can recognize the heavy Hunan accent.

“You’re Chinese?” Yifan asks in perfect Mandarin and watches the boy’s eyes turn wide in surprise. “I am.” His voice is deeper when he speaks in his native language, “Are you Chinese as well?”

Yifan nods and catches a twinkle of amusement flash in the boy’s eyes.

The boy digs into the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a small plastic bag full of round pills. He drops one into the palm of his hand and extends it towards Yifan. “Don’t worry about the price, Chanyeol has already paid me.”

Yifan can feel a set of eyes watching him as he tentatively reaches and grabs the pill. He doesn’t swallow it yet, he just looks at the small round thing in hesitation. The boy continues to stare unblinkingly at him in a way Yifan can’t read.

“I’ve never tried these before,” his voice wavers as he admits.

“It’s easy,” the boy huffs sarcastically. Yifan spots a pretty dimple on his cheek that wasn’t there before as he smiles. “Just put it in your mouth and swallow it.”

The boy swiftly shifts closer until the gap between their bodies is so dangerously small it’s almost negligible. The scent of alcohol on the boy’s breath is intoxicating and he catches the boy’s gaze growing momentarily dark as it flickers over his parted lips. There’s a tinge of pink on the boy's cheeks and the tip of his ears and Yifan can feel sanity start to slowly leave his body.

“Relax,” the boy whispers gently.

Without prior warning, the boy steals the pill from Yifan’s fingers and props it carefully on his lower lip. Yifan can feel delicate fingers brush against the nape of his neck and before he can register what’s happening, he’s pulled down and a pair of moist, plush lips are pressed to his own. They open slightly, grazing Yifan’s lips softly in the process before something hot and warm pries his lips open and enters, sending his mind into a frenzy.

The pill is pushed to the back of his throat and Yifan swallows out of sheer shock and instinct.

The warmth against his lips is gone as swiftly as it came.

“Just wait until that hits you.” He whispers beguilingly. “See you later… Yifan,” his breath tickles on Yifan’s neck as he spares him one final glance before exiting the room as quietly as he had entered.

Yifan stands still, eyes frozen at the spot where the boy had just been standing. After a beat of silence, his chest slowly begins to regain its ability to function normally again and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he’s been keeping all this time.

The loud music from downstairs starts to invade his ears again.

He places a hand on his chest in attempt to slow down the erratic beating of his heart.

And in the midst of the aftershock, the taste of alcohol that came with a pair of pink, rousing lips and the wanton pair of dark eyes that bore shamelessly into his keep replaying in his head over, and over, and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter? ಥ﹏ಥ It's not the best, and not the longest, but I think it's not bad for a first try. Again, feedback is highly appreciated! I could use some motivation to continue writing, and of course it's unbeta-d so if there are any mistakes please tell me~
> 
> see you in the next one.


End file.
